A switch is known which is adapted for printed circuit board mounting which has a plurality of switch sections with each switch section capable of being independently actuated by a user. If each switch section has two positions, for example, and if eight switch sections are provided, then the user may selectively encode the switch by actuating certain ones of the eight switches so as to establish a particular coding desired. For example, in electronic devices such as garage door openers it is desirable for security reasons to have each individual unit set with a predetermined coding so that other similar units cannot open the garage door. Consequently, either the user or the manufacturer prior to sale of the particular unit will set the multiple section switch elements in a predetermined pattern in both the receiver and the transmitter so that the given transmitter is only compatible with the given receiver.
In the past, such switches have experienced reliability problems as a result of sporadic contacting within the switches. Also, such prior art switches were expensive to manufacture and/or were of bulky construction.